


The Little Stick Boy

by CaughtInBetween



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtInBetween/pseuds/CaughtInBetween
Summary: One shot based on Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Match Girl. (I own nothing) It's New Years Eve and a young, orphaned grey troll is out alone in the village. Desperately cold, he starts lighting matches and basking in the comforting visions they show him.





	The Little Stick Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a funny story at all. Sorry.  
> Dunno what possessed me to write it. I suppose I felt like doing something a bit different from my usual ridiculousness.

The night was dark and getting colder by the minute. The little grey troll had been walking all day. He'd been to every pod, asking if anyone wanted to trade him some food in return for the sticks he was carrying. The snow was heavy on the ground and he had nothing to protect him from the elements apart from a back pack and a patched up pair of threadbare shorts.

"Shouldn't you be at home young man ?" A glitter troll sighed as she answered the door of her pod.

"Uhm yes ma'am," the boy stammered, half from the cold and half from nerves, "b-but i was just wondering if you needed any s-s-sticks?" She crouched low and rubbed his cheek.

"Look honey, it's New Years Eve. Every one is warm and safe in their pods so no one needs sticks tonight. Go home to your uncle and tell him it's time you went to bed, Ok sweetheart?"

"Ok " the boy murmured before turning and trudging away.

He couldn't go home. His uncle had sent him out to gather food and so far the young troll had nothing.

He decided to climb higher in the branches again as there was less snow on the upper limbs of the tree. He'd knocked on almost every door already but maybe it was worth another try. He hadn't dared tried the King's pod though. It was a huge pink pod hanging from the strongest branch and the only pod with a window. He crawled along a lower twig, stopping outside and peeked in.

There he saw the brave and valiant king hugging his baby daughter. They looked so happy, both dressed in warm clothes and the inside of their pod was glowing with happiness. The princess's many toys littered the floor. They definitely didn't need any sticks that was for sure. The king would only laugh at the poor boy if he knocked now. So instead he brushed a bit of the snow away from the twig and sat underneath the window. His teeth chattered and his stomach rumbled.

There was no point going home now. His uncle would be asleep and their run down pod was as cold as the outdoors. And if he was awake he'd surely be angry to see him return empty handed. His uncle was not always a bad troll but he had been permanently injured In the great escape from the Troll Tree and now relied on sending the young orphaned boy out foraging and trading for food.

The boy thought about the king and the princess and how safe and warm they were. He wondered if his own parents had ever held him like that.

He was shivering more now and his toes were going numb. It was so cold. He looked at the pathetic bunch of matches and sticks in his back pack. He figured maybe if he lit a match it would afford him a little warmth. But he couldn't do it in the tree, even though the branches were damp from the snow he couldn't risk it.

He slowly made his way down to the ground again and found a bunch of rocks to sit against. He struck a match off the rock and stared into the flame, basking in the little heat it offered. In its glow he saw a vision of a warm pod, with blankets and a bright red scarf hanging on a hook. His breathing became short as he stared at the sight before him. It seemed almost like he could reach in and take the scarf. But just like that the match burnt out and it was all gone.

He sighed and thought to himself that it wouldn't be so bad if he lit another.

This time in the match's glow he was shown the image of a feast laid out on a table. Cupcakes of every flavour, fruit, nuts, berries - it was like a rainbow of food. The boy pressed a hand to his empty stomach as the flame sizzled away to nothing leaving him once again in the dark.

He couldn't stop now and lit another match. To his surprise his next vision was of the Troll Tree, the only real home he'd ever known. The home they'd all evacuated a few months ago. It was so bright and vibrant, covered in glowing happy pods. The little boy gasped in awe. It was so beautiful. He never thought he'd see it again but there it was in front of him.

As the flame died out so too did the vision but not before the glowing pods on the tree rose up in the air. His blue eyes followed their flight path as he peered up through the branches of the trees. He saw those pods glowing now like stars in the sky. One of the stars began to fall, earning a tail of fire as it did.

"Stay where you are, Star. " the little boy murmured, "this earth too cruel for a beautiful thing like you."

He closed his eyes and made a silent wish before lighting another match.

There in the feeble flame he saw her, his beautiful grandmother. He instantly recognised her soft purple skin and comforting smile. She was the only one who'd ever shown him any kindness or love but sadly she had died six months previous.

"Grandma! " he cried, "Please take me away with you! I'll be good I promise. " But with a sting to his fingers she was gone.

With a sudden anger he threw all of his sticks down between the rocks and decided that it was now or never. He'd have to make a fire so big it'd have to bring his grandmother back to him and she'd take him away from all of this. This was the only way. He struck all of the matches at once and held them to the pile of sticks. The fire grew strong in spite of the harsh temperatures and the small grey troll found himself walking towards it, his arms outstretched...

* * *

Branch woke with a start. It wasn't the first time he'd had that dream but his heart was still pounding all the same. As he drew a breath he blinked and took in his surroundings. Instead of seeing the dark earthy tones of his bunker his eyes were assaulted by vibrant pink and green tones. The usual silence was replaced with the hum of chatter and laughter rang in his ears. When he reached his hand up to rub his eyes he was surprised to see it was blue and not grey. He looked around in a daze but his view was suddenly blocked by a mass of deep blue and purple.

"Welcome back mate," said the large troll cradling a yellow worm, "you nodded off on us there for a bit."

Branch stared but couldn't find any words to say. He realised he was in Poppy's pod and had fallen asleep on her sofa during a get together. Her friends were all milling around chatting and some playing what looked like twister. Biggie sat next to him on the sofa. "Did you have a good sleep?" He asked.

Branch blinked again still unable to speak and found himself curling up protectively.

He hated that dream so much, he always had. Of all the nightmares he'd been plagued with in his twenty years of misery this was the one that cut right to his very soul and broke his heart when he thought it couldn't be broken any more. Every time he had it he felt like he'd get greyer even though that wasn't possible. It would take him days to build up the strength to leave his bunker again.

Now here he was in Poppy's pod, surrounded by all her friends. He scrunched his eyes closed. What if he actually started to turn grey again, he couldn't look at his hands. What on earth would they think of him? He began to shiver as the familiar cold feeling began to take over.

To his surprise, the larger troll pulled him into an embrace and ruffled his hair.

"Poppy love," Biggie called softly careful not to attract the attention of anyone else. "I think this one has had a bit of a bad dream," he gestured to Branch as Poppy came over.

Poppy nodded and nestled on the sofa beside Branch. "Thanks Biggie, I've got this." She smiled as the larger troll relinquished his hold.

"Ok mister," she whispered to Branch, snaking her arms around him and resting her head on his back, "you're safe here with me. I love you. "

Branch felt the coldness begin to leave him just a suddenly as it had arrived. He opened his eye a crack and could see his hand was still blue. Poppy felt a sigh of relief leave him and his trembling subside.

"You're doing great." she said as he turned over to face her. He gave her a smile and she pulled him close for a kiss.

"Uh oh make-out alert! " yelled Guy Diamond loudly.

"Yuck! Get a room." Sniggered Cooper.

"Can't you two keep your paws off each other for five minutes." Satin giggled shaking her head.

"What can I say he's just too irresistible." Poppy shrugged and nuzzled Branch before giving Biggie a grateful look. Biggie nodded and said nothing. Branch looked at his feet shyly and rested his head on Poppy's shoulder. He knew he might never fully escape his past, but he had a future and right now the future looked bright.


End file.
